


Meeting Chitty

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nevada finally gets to meet Chitty, car facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Prompt: Nevada learns about the existence of ChittySorry this was late. Got bombarded with life things this week ;3; please forgive meeeeeeee. Please enjoy
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Kudos: 12
Collections: Valentine's Day 2021 exchange





	Meeting Chitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rellkelltn87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellkelltn87/gifts).



“ _Oh Chitty!_ ”

“Wait? Are you saying shitty?” Nevada cocks an eyebrow, walking into their living room.

Caractacus laughs as he turns around in his chair, “No, Chitty.”

_“What the hell is a Chitty?”_

“My car.” He stands up and walks over to him, looking quite amused.

Nevada asks, “You actually own one?”

“Technically, she’s the children’s but nonetheless yes.”

“Chitty,” he repeats the word, trying to make sense of it.

“Yes. And I know you’ll laugh but it’s short for Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.”

“ _What?_ ” Nevada looks suspiciously at him. “That sounds like a porn title. Are you tricking me?”

“Certainly not,” Caractacus shakes his head, trying to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. “It’s the sound she makes. You’ll see when she gets shipped over here.”

“When will that be?”

He rubs his chin, “Next week or so. Been saving up for it. Invention sales and overtime.”

“You should have asked me.” Nevada looks at him concerned, tilting his head a little.

“You know I don’t like asking you for money,” Caractacus pats his shoulder.

“So stubborn,” Nevada sighs. “So tell me more about Chitty.” This time he looked more interested, which made Caractacus’ eyes light up.

He begins to rattle off her facts. “She’s a modified race car. But also a hybrid touring car. More specifically, a 1911 Paragon Panther.”

Nevada looked confused. “Cars back then could race?”

Caractacus nods. “She could with her twelve-cylinder, eight-litre, supercharged engine. She was one of the fastest cars in the world. Well, at that time.”

“Backtracking a little, but did you say it’s your kids’?”

“Yes. They found her in a junkyard. Practically begged me to get it. Cost me a few quid to fetch her.” He smiles, “Had to get creative with inventions to do that. Especially having one income because...” He pauses for a second and continues. “But they’re worth it. And it got me to work on vehicles again.”

“So you restored it?”

“Yes, Sir!” Caractacus lists off with his fingers, “Her poor engine was cracked, frame rusted, wheels practically falling off. The twins saw something special with her. That and they would play in Mr. Coggins’ junkyard. That’s how they found her.”

Nevada stares at him, “They played in a junkyard?”

Caractacus laughed, “They’re quite fearless.”

“I’m surprised with Jeremy.”

“I can understand that.” He kisses Nevada’s cheek. “They don’t know Chitty will be here so it’s a surprise.”

_“Oh?”_

“Please don’t tell them.”

“It’ll cost ya,” Nevada gives a mischievous grin.

“Nevada,” Caractacus says disapprovingly. _“Please?”_

Nevada huffs, “Fine, kidding. Hate when ya beg. It’s my weakness.”

“Obviously,” Caractacus winks.

* * *

Nearly a week and a half passes by and Chitty was delivered. Nevada had a garage for Caractacus to store the car in. As they entered, Nevada was quite astounded at how large and colourful the vehicle was.

“ _Woah_ ,” Nevada gasps.

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” Caractacus runs his hand over the chrome hood. “It’s been so long.”

“So this old ass car of yours?” Nevada thumbs to it.

“Chitty? What about her?”

“Ever have sex in it?” he smirks.

“ _NEVADA!_ ” Caractacus blushes, covering his mouth.

Nevada shrugs, “What? Simple yes or no answer.”

“By Jove, no,” he rubs the bridge of his nose.

“Why?”

“It wouldn’t be right,” he inspects the trim.

Nevada blurts out, “Who cares?”

The Inventor quickly faces Nevada and gives him a stern look, “I do. Plus, I was a widower by then.” He bites his lip and then relaxes, “The thing about Chitty is... Well... She’s kind of alive.”

Nevada looks unsure at what he just heard. “Alive? _What?_ ”

Caractacus clears his throat. “She seems to have a conscious.” He opens the driver’s side door and inspects the interior.

Nevada watches him, “That’s fucking crazy.”

Caractacus sits behind the wheel, “Honestly, I can’t explain it, but she just knows. Especially if you are rude.”

“No way,” Nevada rests against the door with a look of disbelief.

Caractacus peers down o at him, “If you’re asking to have sex in this automobile, that’s an absolute no.”

He clicks his tongue, “Are you sure?”

Caractacus looks him straight in the eye. “Nevada, I’ll have relations in any other car but not her.”

“You know I love taboo ideas,” he blows an air kiss to him.

Caractacus rolls his eyes, “Nev, you are bloody crazy.”

Nevada narrows his eyes, “So are you. Being _mi novio_ and all.”

The other man laughs, “Mmmm touché.”

Nevada inches closer to his face, “Sure I can’t convince you?”

“Nope,” he boops his nose. “There’s another secret about Chitty.”

Nevada rubs his nose, “Which is?”

“I should surprise you. Although you may hate it.”

“ _I already hate surprises_.”

Caractacus gives an ever-knowing smile, “I know.” He pats the passenger seat.

Nevada walks to the other side and gets in. “Actually comfy.”

“You can thank the twins for that.” He pulls various silver and black knobs as Nevada watched with amusement. As soon as he pressed the starter, a slight grinding noise is heard before the entire vehicle starts up. It was when Nevada heard why the car was named as it was.

A roaring _‘CHITTY CHITTY BANG BANG’_ rattled out of the exhaust pipes.

“It’s not gonna explode, is it?” There was a slight look of worry from Nevada.

Caractacus only smirks and presses the horn. A loud _A-OOOH-GAH_ came from the klaxon, which made Nevada jump. He was so out of his element and the Inventor knew it. He gives a hearty laugh as he presses the horn again. “Brilliant!” he says in a proud tone. “She still runs like a charm.” He turns Chitty off and pats her dash. “That-a-girl.” A random _CHITTY_ emanates from the car before the garage goes completely quiet. “I’ll have to give her a thorough look over. However, I am pleased she still runs despite sitting for a while.” The both of them exit out of the car. “Maybe I can give you a ride one of these days. She’s quite smooth.”

“Mmm, you can always give me a ride.” Nevada leans into him, biting his lip.

Caractacus teasingly pushes him away. “Get your mind out of the gutter.” He turns around, takes out a handkerchief, and wipes the hood. “Welcome back.” He faces Nevada again, “Are you busy tomorrow?”

“No,” Nevada shakes his head.

“Excellent,” he claps his hands with excitement.

“Is that the surprise? A car ride?”

“No. But that’s not all she does!”

“What else?”

“Want me to spoil it now?”

“Go on.”

“She flies!”

“ _Flies?_ ”

“Mmmhmmm,” the Inventor nods. “We’ll need to find a field so she can gain enough momentum. The crowded streets won’t suffice.”

“You’re going to take me flying?”

“Not tomorrow, but perhaps later in the year!”

“Let me know the date so I can skip it.”

“Nevada,” he giggles, and then he covers his mouth. “Forgot you’re afraid of heights.”

“Who said I was afraid?” He purses his lips, crossing his arms.

“I meant not fond of,” Caractacus corrects himself.

“Better,” Nevada approves.

Caractacus touches a finger to his own lips and looks up to the ceiling, “You could always watch me fly instead!”

“Better not crash when you do.”

“I won’t. Chitty has this innate ability to judge safety. Trust me.”

“Maybe,” Nevada holds Caractacus close. “It better not hurt you.”

“She won’t, I assure you,” he nuzzles him.

“Or else I will scrap it,” he said.

“Nevada, don’t be dramatic.” As he laughs, a banging noise comes from the car. “She heard you.”

“Whatever you say,” Nevada glances at the car and back to Caractacus, who gives an innocent smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I used a mix of info for Chitty from both the musical and the books


End file.
